


Tell me what you need

by Darkness07



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Will, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Top Hannibal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness07/pseuds/Darkness07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la caída Hannibal se encarga de cuidar a Will. Aunque este aun se sienta culpable por la muerte de Abigail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me what you need

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo extra a Kiri Guadalupe por la demora :'( .Recién me llego el Internet. Enjoy!

_Sentí todo mi cuerpo entumecido, pero no dolor. No mas… Tan solo tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, desaparecer del mundo. Dejarme llevar por la quietud de la corriente._

_Pero supongo que dejarme ir no estaba en los planes de Hannibal Lecter, ni en los míos sobrevivir._

_***_

Una sombra a mi costado y unas manos en mi torso me hicieron volver de mi palacio mental.

¿Por qué?- mi voz sonó varios decibelios más bajos de mi tono normal, aunque no creo sea un problema para el Dr. Lecter. No con su envidiable audición.

No entiendo tu pregunta, Will.- agarró unos vendajes de la mesita de noche con una mano y un frasco de alcohol con la otra. Volviendo a mi costado dejando los fármacos al pie de la cama matrimonial, me mandó una mirada queriendo asegurarse de que aún seguía despierto. -Necesito cambiar tus vendajes a diario a fin de evitar infecciones.

Creí ver en su mirada matices de preocupación y culpa. Obviamente debí haberme golpeado demasiado fuerte la cabeza.

¿Por qué me salvaste?- Le miré a ojos intentando descubrir la respuesta, aún seguía siendo imposible leer sus pensamientos.- ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir como ya lo había planeado?

¿Tú querías morir?- Su pregunta salió afligida mientras que limpiaba las heridas dejadas por la caída, deteniéndose a ver la sonrisa que me dejó el día que mató a Abigail Hobbs.- Pudimos haber sido una familia, juntos. Aún podemos.

No, ya no.- intenté mirar hacia cualquier dirección excepto a la de sus ojos. Mientras sentía las lágrimas de coraje y posible arrepentimiento luchando por salir.- Tú destruiste esa realidad.

Yo no fui quien se negó, Will. Fuiste tú.- lo dijo con tanta calma, como si no le importará que sienta el peso de la culpa sobre mis hombros. -Te dije que tenía un lugar para nosotros. Te di la oportunidad de ser una familia.

Lo siento.- mi voz sonó estrangulada por las lágrimas que ya no podía soportar.- ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?! ¡Lo siento!

No tienes que gritar, Will. Te puedo escuchar perfectamente.- Su rostro no mostró signos de empatía hacía mi sufrimiento.- No tienes que llorar. Te perdonó, Will.

Acercó su mano a mi rostro limpiando las lágrimas. Aunque cada vez que las secaba otras salían a reemplazarlas.- No tienes que llorar, Will.

No puedo parar.- Intenté en vano detener mi llanto. Frote mis ojos con mis manos pero no sirvió de nada.

Puedo ayudarte. Si me lo pides.- Apartó mis manos de mi cara y puso las suyas mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.- Pídemelo.

¿Podrías ayudarme?- Hablé sin poder evitarle la mirada, no había visto sus ojos tan negros como ahora.

Acercó su rostro al mío, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración acompasada con la mía.- _sí ._ \- susurró cerca de mi oído, sintiendo su cálido aliento llenándome de tranquilidad mientras sus labios viajaban por mi clavícula hasta llegar a los míos, expectantes y anhelando su toque. Sin más demora me besó con ternura convirtiéndose en un beso demandante metiendo la lengua sin necesidad de mi permiso y jugando con la mía mientras que él exploraba mi torso a su gusto, yo me aferraba a su espalda como si fuera el único ser que pudiera salvarme de mi mismo. Había parado de llorar un buen rato atrás.

Mordió mi labio inferior antes de separarse a causa de la necesidad humana de respirar aunque no haya estado muy a gusto de ello. Quería volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Veo que has parado de llorar.- Se había separado tan solo unos centímetros de mi cara pudiendo sentir su aliento aún sobre mis labios semiabiertos.- Supongo que mi trabajo a concluido aquí.

Hizo el amago de pararse de la cama pero yo lo volví a tomar de la manga del brazo. No quería que ese beso se quedara así.

No te vayas.- Le supliqué sin importarme si eso era denigrante.

Necesitas que termine de cambiarte los vendajes, Will. No me iré a ningún lado.- Habló lento, como se le debe hablar a los niños que no logran entender algo.

No necesito que me cambies las malditas vendas. _Te necesito a ti._ \- Apreté mi agarre para que me vea a los ojos y le jale del brazo acercándolo a mí.

¿Y que necesitas de mi, Will?- sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras acercaba sus labios a mi oído.- dime.-susurró y sentí su sonrisa acariciar mi mandíbula.

Tu tacto.- Sus manos cumplieron mi deseo y empezaron a tocar mis caderas subiendo por mi torso deteniéndose a acariciar las cicatrices dejadas en batallas no tan lejanas.- tus labios.- volvió a recorrer mi clavícula pero esta vez con más parsimonia que antes.- tus besos.- cumpliendo mi capricho empezó a repartirles bajando por mi cuello y hombros desnudos volviendo a subir por el mismo camino.- b-bésame en la b-boca.- Jadee sin poder esperar más.

Como digas, il mio amore.- subió al nivel de mis labios y los beso salvaje mente, mordiendo mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para luego repartir besos en ellos, jugando con mí pelo mientras que yo me aferraba a su cuello evitando que se separe aunque sea un centímetro de mí.

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/383931936960745849/

Creo que vamos a necesitar respirar de vez en cuando, Will.- Hablo con voz juguetona mientras retiraba el agarre de mis brazos sobre su cuello.- Y también necesitaremos lubricante. Pero eso será para otro día mia cara Will, ahora necesitas reposar.- dejando un último beso sobre mis labios se aparto de mi dejándome con un sentimiento de desolación.- Sera mejor que duermas si planeas recuperarte pronto.

¿Por lo menos podrías quedarte hasta que me duerma?- Probablemente habré sonado como un niño al que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, pero eso era lo de menos dados los recientes acontecimientos.

Claro, _amour_ \- Se volvió a echar en la cama y dándome un beso en la sien suspiro diciendo.- **_Ti amo._**

**También te amo.** \- cerré los ojos, sonriendo de medio lado. No esperaba que seguir viviendo fuera tan reconfortante.

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/34/c9/32/34c932f255dbaf39ef0aa7940288d86c.jpg>

**Author's Note:**

> Siento si no hay smut. Soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fanfic yaoi u.u  
> P.D: Tuve que editar el trabajo. Puse las frases en francés en lugar de italiano, merezco ir al inferno.


End file.
